ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Outtakes/Credits
Here are the credits of the outtakes for the 2019 remake of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Outtakes Written by Britt Allcroft Produced by Britt Allcroft and Phil Fehrle Editor Sim Evan-Jones Music Cues for the original Thomas and the Magic Railroad film by Hummie Mann Animation Director Chris Bailey Outtakes Casting by Ruth Lambert Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Cast Clapper Loader - Dee Bradley Baker Director - Robert Zemeckis Mr Conductor - Alec Baldwin Gordon - Ringo Starr Henry - Hugh Laurie Thomas - Joseph May James - Rob Rackstraw Billy Twofeathers - Jeff Bridges Patch - Dylan Minnette Diesel 10 - Matt Wilkinson Splatter - Thomas F. Wilson Dodge - Kevin Frank Emily - Tara Strong Edward - Rowan Atkinson Troublesome Trucks - Christopher Ragland Troublesome Truck #7 - Neil Crone Toby - Jim Broadbent Percy - Keith Wickham Mr. Conductor, Jr. - David Tennant Lily Stone - Ariel Winter Sir Topham Hatt - George Clooney Lady Hatt - Christina Applegate Live Action Crew Camera Operators Derek Savage Kristian Michaels Jake Sanford Assistant Camera Operator Larry Osborne Unit Production Manager Robert Stainton First Assistant Director Annie Sirois Second Assistant Director Britt Allcroft Performance Director Penny Wilson Costume Designers Lisa O. Albertson Polly Smith Lighting Designer Ken Billington Production Manager Terry Ward Associate Director Heather Smith Art Directors Jean Gagnon Robert Stainton Production Security Manager Michael Wildshill Production Stage Manager Andrew Feigin Assistant Stage Manager Peter Muste Audio Supervisor David M. Boothe Associate Lighting Designer Jason Kantrowitz Moving Lights Programmer Jack Albeck Lighting Supervisor David Grill Assistant Lighting Designer Laura Manteuffel Technical Director Emmett Loughran Video Engineer Bink Williams Video Support Supervisor Ken Wise Louma Crane Operator Stuart Allen Louma Crane Assistant Ernie Jew Louma Crane Arm Jasper Johnson Unitel Representative Janine Crowe Unitel EIC/Technical Support Keith Blachly Unitel Maintenance Peter Dahlstrom Videotape Operator Peter Ten Haagan Production Audio Ron Balentine Audio Assistants Bob Aldridge Tay C. Hoyle Pre-Recording Engineer Dan Gerhard Utility Vincent DeMaio Keith Guadarrama Anthony S. Lenzo Jim Parente Set Decorators Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Live-Action Coordinator Max Jeunet Props Jean-Guy White Elizabeth Velten Hélène Moisan Director of Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Property Master Hélène Moisan Flyman James Anderson Fly Rigging Effects by Flying by Foy Dressers Maron Ali Andrew Corbo Dana Davis Marcia Macintosh Donna Smith Peter White Chorus Dressers Beth Durham DeWayne Kirchner Head Carpenter Jimmy McDonald Carpenters Jimmy Carpenter Gabriel Garcia Robert Stainton Assistant Carpenter Tom Christiansen Floor Manager Manon Lacasse Associate Director Hélène Couture Technical Supervisor Patrice Jolicoeur Production Sound Mixer Caleb Elbourn Boom Operator Sasha Sanford Head Electric Billy Walker Rigging Best Boy Electric Rosalio Cano Best Boy Electric Charlie McNamara Electric Dean Curtis Assistant Electrics Anthony LaMacchia John Lemac Chief Front Light Operator Thomas Daniel Gorey Prop Head Tony Hauser Audio Head Ed Santini Assistant Costume Designer Georgia Ford Wagenhurst Wardrobe Supervisor Barbara Van Zandt Wardrobe Coordinator Thom Heyer Wardrobe Illustrator Julie Ballantyne Hinkle Special Effects Makeup Designer Lawrence A. Aeschlimann Special Effects Makeup Artist Jeanie D'Iorio Makeup and Hair Kasha Breuning David Maderich Carol Sherry Pauline White Wardrobe Assistant Janet Bush Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Animal Trainer Melinda Eichberg Camera Control Unit Operator Benoit Anctil Catering McDonald's Pizza Hut J & L Catering Switcher Mario Bourassa Varilite Operator Kay Anderson Key Electrician Clermont LaPointe Rigging Electrician Javier Sanchez Carrera Lamp Operator Khan Griffith Key Grip Michel Audy Best Boy Grip Eugene Brian Kerry Dolly Grips Douglas Chartier Kristian Michaels Grips Marcos Hernandez Joe Hill Francois Locas Marcel Prince Glenn Wade Talent Scouts James Sharp James Clayton Transportation Captain Robert Stainton Storyboard Crew Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Arnold Jay Kaz Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Voice Recording Crew Vocal Coaches Britt Allcroft Susan Roman Robert Stainton Original Casting Britt Allcroft Voice Director Sharon Miller Voices Recorded At Greenyworld Recording Studios Chicago, Illinois, United States Oak Recording Studio Toronto, Ontario, Canada The Sound Company Ltd. London, England, United Kingdom Arc Productions Crew Computer Animation by Arc Productions Producer Jennifer Hill Executive Producers Stephen Gallop Kallan Kagan CG Supervisor Evgeny Berbasov Editors Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editor Michele Klaponski Art Director Boris Andreev Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Visual Development & Design Andy Ng Elva Wang Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Modeling & Rigging Artists Max Brown Sarah Jargstorf Christoph Schoch Celso Teixeira Lead Texture Artist Julio Del Hierro Texture Artists Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Kelvin Tam Layout Lead Mike Helmer Layout Artists Joshua Fraiman Andrew Smith Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan Animation Director Patrice Berube Lead Animator Dianna Basso Animators Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Subhankar Sen Ki Eun Suh Daniel Theriault Brad Willis Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti Environment Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Visual Effects Supervisor Warren Lawtey Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Gal Anafi Comyar Aghdam Rob Dale Ruby Lee Kevin McBride Zebulon Pike Amal Marie Samuel Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz Production Engineers Nicholas Anderson James Deschenes Nevil Sidhwa Systems Architect John Hickson Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale Production Manager Sarah Williams Assistant Production Manager Tracy Blagdon Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistant Ryan Quaglia Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Production Accountant Daniel Carter Executive in Charge of Production Michael Carrington Production Assistant to Britt Allcroft Kevin Robertson Assistant to Phil Fehrle Claire Freeland Assistants to Alec Baldwin Nazima Nagdee Gregory J. Pace Assistant to Robert Zemeckis Julie Kingsdale Production Manager Micaela Winter Production Coordinator Michelle Rodda Post Production Playback Operator Wally Usiatynski Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Video Editors Kay Douglas Sasha Sanford Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Post Production Engineer Randy Breedlove Post Production Graphics Peggy Fussell Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artist Emily Adams Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Digital Intermediates by EFILM Stock Footage Sony Pictures Stock Footage Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mo Henry Special Thanks Britt Allcroft Gullane Entertainment Destination Films HiT Entertainment Alec Baldwin Robert Zemeckis Bob Gale Sony Pictures Entertainment Industrial Light & Magic Mara Wilson The Strasburg Railroad Henry Fisher Farm The Harrisburg Station Cherry Crest Farm California Film Commission Amtrak Amy Lemisch Steve Dayan Hillary Dugdale Hon. David North MHK The People of the Isle of Man Isle of Man Film Commission Doug Lennox and The Thomas the Tank Engine Fans for the support whose tireless efforts made these outtakes possible. Final Part of the Credits Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas & Friends Created by Britt Allcroft Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry Thomas & Friends © 2019 Gullane (Thomas) Limited The Thomas name and character and the Thomas & Friends logo are trademarks of the Gullane (Thomas) Limited and its affiliates and are registered in many jurisdictions around the world. Shining Time Station Created by Britt Allcroft & Rick Siggelkow Visit Thomas & Friends at: www.thomasandfriends.com Filmed on Location at The Isle of Man Toronto, Ontario, Canada Greenyworld Studios, Chicago, Illinois Los Angeles, California © 2019 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Category:Outtakes Category:Credits